PJ Mask Gender Swapped!
'PJ Mask Gender Swapped! '''is the 57th episode of Season 15. Summary While cleaning the PJ Masks headquarters, Fish Boy accidentally gender swaps Catboy, Gekko, and Owlette and they turn into Catgirl, Gekka, and Owlbert after the Swapper Zapper ray gun's ray hits them when he dropped it. Now he must lead them to stop Romeo and Night Ninja who both want to take over the HQ together, but it won't be easy with Catgirl using her flirtatious super cat charm on the nighttime villain boys. Plot The episode begins in PJ Masks' headquarters where the PJ Masks are cleaning up HQ from top to bottom. Gekko puts away the toys, Catboy was organizing exercise equipment, Owlette was sweeping the floors, and Fish Boy was busy cleaning the vehicles and dusting one of Romeo's inventions. But as he was dusting, Fish Boy caught sight of the Swapper Zapper ray gun and sighed as he remembered the memories of the three PJ Masks being gender swapped by Romeo the last time he used it. Then, behind him, Catboy asked Fish Boy if he was done yet as Fish Boy spun around and faced him friend with a forced smile while twirling the dusty feather duster in his hand. Suddenly, the feather duster flew off of Fish Boy's hand and hit the clumsy ray which shot a clumsy ray at Fish Boy and made him so clumsy that he slipped and was about to fall on his face when Catboy came to his rescue just in time! As Catboy helped his friend up, Fish Boy thanks him and apologizes for his action as Catboy forgives him then hands him the Swapper Zapper ray gun to dust it. Owlette and Gekko arrived to see that Fish Boy has done a good job cleaning Romeo's gadgets and they complimented on how shiny the look from Fish Boy polishing them. Fish Boy was flattered and he thanks his friends as he finished cleaning the Swapper Zapper and was ready to put it away. But with his bumble fingers, Fish Boy accidentally turns the ray gun on and then he dropped it onto the floor. Then, two pink rays and one blue ray shot out from it's point and Fish Boy clumsily ran for cover. Unfortunately for Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, the three of them were hit by the rays and were gender swapped... again! Fish Boy apologizes to his gender swapped friends and told them that he became clumsy after the clumsy ray's beam hits him while he was polishing it. Gekka takes her friend's apology and that they can fix their mess by un-clumsifying Fish Boy and getting the three PJ Masks old genders back. Later, Catgirl switches the clumsy ray On and blasts the un-clumsying ray on Fish Boy, making him not so clumsy anymore. Now it was Catgirl, Owlbert, and Gekka's turn as Fish Boy lifts the Swapper Zapper ray gun and points it towards his friends to change their genders back to normal. But just when he was about to do so, the PJ Picture Player's alarm went off and Catgirl runs pass Fish Boy to look at the screen to see Romeo and his Robot, and also Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos outside of HQ! When Owlbert asks what the villains were doing outside of their HQ, Catgirl responds that Romeo and Night Ninja are probably trying to take it over again. Just then, her super cat charm begins to kick in when she saw Romeo and Night Ninja as she decides to have some "fun" with them, but luckily, Fish Boy sarcastically tells Catgirl to control herself of her charm. While Catgirl controlled her seductive power, Fish Boy tells them that they should go out and confront the villains to leave, which left Catgirl smirking secretly. Outside, the PJ Masks (all gender-swapped except Fish Boy) were out to confront Romeo, Night Ninja, and his Ninjalinos as Gekka asks what they were up to. Night Ninja explains that he and Romeo have come to take over the PJ Masks' HQ, and Romeo adds that once they are done taking over their HQ, he can finally take over the world, just as Night Ninja clears his throat to remind Romeo that they were suppose to take over the PJ Masks' HQ and the world together, much to Romeo's annoyance. Then, one of the Ninjalinos noticed the three gender-swapped PJ Masks just as Night Ninja noticed them too and asked Fish Boy what happened to Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko while Romeo went completely red when he saw Catboy's female alter ego. With is eyes rolling, Fish Boy tells the nighttime villains that it's a long story just when Catgirl lost control of her super cat charm when she cast her sultry eyes on the nighttime villains and catwalks passed Fish Boy. Romeo flashes Catgirl a charming smile when he saw her coming, but just when he thought she was coming towards him, Catgirl only approached Night Ninja and started flirting with him, much to Fish Boy's annoyance. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here * Catgirl makes her third appearance in this episode. ** The first was in Girls Will Be Heroes. ** The second was in The Boy Who Becomes the Hero. * Owlbert and Gekka make their second appearances in this episode. ** The first for Owlbert was in The Boy Who Becomes the Hero. ** The first for Gekka was in Girls Will Be Heroes. * Night Ninja develops a crush on Catgirl, which causes Romeo to become super jealous. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Flirting Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes with images Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Season 15 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Villain images Category:Genderswap images Category:Flirting images Category:Annoyed images